The Protector
by PolandisAmazing
Summary: Poland protects Lithuania from Russia. Fluff and PolLiet smut coming.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Feliks stood, running out of his government's building. He was screwed if he didn't get to Liet in time. Very screwed. He saw it on the news. Vilnius was in panic and chaos. Ivan was trying to get at Liet again. _His_ Liet. Toris was _his_ boyfriend. Ivan wasn't allowed to have him back.

Feliks was going faster than a Polish man should ever go, especially in his angry state of mind. The things he would do to the Russian if he even laid a finger on Toris were unthinkable.

Feliks's driving skills were….bad enough as it was, and now that he was angry as fuck, Feliks literally would not obey a single driving law. Not that anyone would, or rather, could, stop him. He probably ran over a few people on his way to Toris's house and when he got there, Ivan's big, ugly, black car was there.

He could hear Toris screaming at Ivan to go away and that's all it took for Feliks to burst through the door.

The scene upon which he burst in on was worse than expected. In Ivan's hand was a syringe full of some sort of vile poison, probably. Toris was bleeding horribly and Ivan was holding him down at his neck, trying to inject poor Toris. There was blood…everywhere almost. It appeared Ivan had gotten hold of Toris's favorite butcher knife.

Feliks was not standing for this. He jumped onto Ivan and got him away from Toris, sucker punching him in the face. Feliks may not look it, but he is strong if you anger him enough and threaten his loved ones.

Ivan chuckled insanely, pinning Feliks underneath him. Toris curled up in the corner of his kitchen, shying away from the fighting, memories flooding back into his mind, disturbing him.

Feliks struggled under the weight of the Russian when he saw Ivan go for a knife. Now, countries can't die, but they can go into comas, never really a good thing.

Feliks screamed out when he felt the Russian stab his shoulder. He heard Toris whimper loudly and it was right then he knew how to get out of this.

He pushed up and over to the right with all his strength, rolling the Russian and him over. He punched the Russian as hard as he could in the head, which was pretty hard. Ivan was disoriented long enough for Feliks to get away and grab the gun Toris kept in the top right hand drawer of the desk that he had.

A good amount of blood ran from Feliks's shoulder, enough to make some of the strongest stomachs vomit. He had always been a heavy bleeder. Never bothered him much.

Ivan grinned, standing up and facing Feliks. Feliks never learned how to truly fire a gun, but he could bluff and try. It was to protect Toris after all.

Ivan chuckled again. He took his pipe and literally just smacked the gun from Feliks's hands. The pipe then collided with Feliks's head and he suddenly felt himself slipping away.

It was Toris's scream that brought him back. He struggled to his feet, against the wall. He oriented himself and saw Ivan trying to drag Toris out. He growled and tackled the Russian, once again saving Toris.

He himself was not safe, however. He barely had time to tear the pipe away from the Russian when Ivan's fist collided with his gut and sent him spiraling back. He hit a wall hard and Ivan's hand was on his neck, strangling him. He tried to kick and claw at Ivan to get him off but it wasn't working and he was running out of air. If he passed out, Ivan would surely take Toris.

Right before Feliks passed out, Ivan's own pipe, which was being wielded by Toris, collided with his head. Ivan backed up and Feliks slid down to the floor. He coughed hard and spurred when he felt Toris comfortingly kiss his forehead quickly and then defend them both from Ivan's attacks.

A little bit later Ivan chuckled, grabbing the pipe and ripping it from Toris's hands roughly. That's when Feliks got up and stood in front of Toris, beating Ivan into the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here, Rosyjski prostytutka[Russian whore {Polish}], or I will torture you so badly you'll wish you were never created by matka Ziemia[Mother Earth {Polish}]," Feliks said, cracking his knuckles. "If you ever show up here again, I'll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat, rip your nipples off, tie you naked to a tree, uproot that tree, and parade you around Warsaw like the pathetic Nisko kurwa[ Low down whore {Polish}] you are."

Feliks words seethed venom into the Russian and he got up, pointing his pipe at Toris then Feliks, then lowering it. "I'll be back," he said in the childish tone that made Toris shiver.

As soon as he was gone, for sure, Feliks dropped to his knees, kissing Toris's face all over.

"Przykro mi; tak mi przykro [I'm sorry; I'm so sorry {Polish}]. Aš tave myliu; aš atsiprašau [I love you; I'm so sorry {Lithuanian}]."


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers

Lithuania held tight to Poland, allowing his love and kisses. Poland and he were bruised and bleeding, but he had so long been numb to pain. He was however surprised that Poland didn't seem to mind it either.

When the warmth of his Pole left him, he whimpered, reaching out and grabbing at Feliks's wrist. Poland looked at him and tugged him gently into Toris's living room. Toris held his Pole tightly again, thanking God he arrived.

They stayed like that until Poland pushed himself away gently and went looking for the first aid kit. Toris had a large gash on his forehead and many cuts everywhere that needed to be attended to, Feliks forgetting his own wounds.

When Poland came back, Lithuania clung to him immediately, shaking. Toris didn't know Ivan still had that kind of power of him. He still feared the man so much.

"I'll kill him; torture him, if he ever so much looks at you wrong, Liet…" Feliks kissed his boyfriend's wounds gently and bandaging them up. He kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips, letting their love for each other melt into their lips.

Toris whimpered, looking at the blood coming from Feliks's shoulder and head, where he was stabbed and hit, respectively. Feliks looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Feliks, you're hurt…you should let me take care of _you_. You've done so much for me today…" Toris sighed.

Feliks frowned. Toris sighed and hugged Feliks gently. He pulled Feliks down on the couch as gently as he could, although Feliks, being Feliks, crumpled onto the couch like painful human silk.

Toris frowned. He had to hold Feliks down gently because the Pole refused to let him take care of him. Toris kissed Feliks gently when the Pole whimpered softly. He tried to bandaged Poland's arm but Poland stopped him and put his hand to the wound on his head.

Toris bandaged Feliks head, gently kissing the area, knowing the pain the Pole was feeling all too well. He bandaged Feliks shoulder and kissed it too. The Pole had passed out at that point. He sighed and kissed the Pole, laying down with him and wrapping his arms around Feliks and sighed, thinking about earlier. Feliks was braver then him. Feliks took on Russia to protect him. He smiled slightly and fell asleep.

When Toris woke up the next day and found his Pole gone, he had a panic attack. He sat up and whimpered. What if Russia got Feliks? He got up and wandered around his house almost as if he was a ghost. When his bathroom door opened, Toris almost had a heart attack.

Feliks gave Toris an odd look, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, till Feliks realized that he probably scared his poor boyfriend. He hugged Toris tightly. "Przykro mi…"

Toris smiled and relaxed to the tight hold of Feliks, knowing he didn't mean to scare him so bad. Feliks kissed his forehead sweetly and Toris grabbed ahold of his hand. Feliks smiled slightly, kissing Toris on the lips lightly, letting that warm feeling linger.

"Toris?" Feliks nuzzled his boyfriend sweetly.

"Yes Feliks?" Toris kissed Feliks's forehead gently and tugged them into the living room, sitting on the couch and watching Feliks sweetly.

"You should, like, move in with me. Russia can't, like, get you at my house. I won't, like, let him," Feliks said, smiling, using his valley girl accent again.

Toris sighed, "Alright, Feliks."


End file.
